Question d'Honneur
by Alon Apelaclan
Summary: Lucius Malefoy rentre chez lui, totalement déboussolé. Pire qu'une humiliation, c'est de l'honneur des Malefoy dont il est question !Heureusement, Narcissa est là... Mais au fait, que s'est-il passé ?


**Question d'honneur**

Ce soir-là Lucius entra dans sa chambre, manifestement épuisé, et se coucha sans prendre le temps d'ôter ses vêtements. Dans leur lit, Narcissa lisait un ouvrage traitant de l'éducation des enfants. Elle se tourna vers son mari pour lui souhaiter la bonne nuit et le découvrit la mine totalement déconfite, les yeux d'ordinaire si fiers irrévocablement abattus.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon amour ? s'enquit-elle, inquiète de le trouver en si piteux état.

Elle est cassée… Jamais plus je ne pourrai m'en servir, formula difficilement Lucius, un sanglot dans la gorge.

Il exagérait, ça ne pouvait pas être si catastrophique que cela ! D'ailleurs la jeune femme se faisait fort de lui remonter le moral. Elle ferma son livre et le fixa dans les yeux :

Mais non, ne dis pas ça, je suis certaine qu'on pourra arranger ça, lui susurra-t-elle en se penchant pour saisir ses lèvres. En y réfléchissant bien…S'y on s'y colle tous les deux… dit-elle en passant sa main sur son torse.

Au contact de cette main désireuse, Lucius fit un bond en arrière et… se retrouva en bas du lit. Il y remonta avec précaution et, bien décidé à garder ses distances, s'installa au pied de leur couche.

Tu ne comprends pas, dit-il pitoyablement, nous étions comme frère et sœur, nous avons vécu ensemble nos plus grands moments ! C'en est fini…

Le pauvre homme avait les larmes aux yeux, c'est que la situation était grave !

Mais comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda Narcissa, compatissante.

Hier, en fin de soirée, je… nous sortions d'une de nos réunions et le Maître n'était pas très content, il faut dire que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui n'ont plus aucunes valeurs : les deux nouveaux ont épargné un vieil homme sous prétexte qu'il demandait grâce, c'est dire ! raconta Lucius, méprisant, malgré son état. Enfin, il était furieux… Donc en quittant la pièce, nous avons décidé Bellatrix et moi d'aller à la Salle d'Entraînements et… c'est arrivé ! Il explosa en sanglots. C'est est fini de l'honneur des Malefoy !

Là, tu l'as dit !

La jeune femme en était abasourdie, sous le choc de la nouvelle.

Bellatrix… Je n'aurais jamais crû cela possible !

Quoique pût en dire son époux, qui part « l'honneur des Malefoy » sous-entendait surtout le sien, elle se sentait humiliée à sa façon. Bellatrix en plus ! Toutefois elle se ressaisit rapidement : elle devait assumer son rôle d'épouse et soutenir son mari dans ce moment pénible. Elle se risqua à proposer une idée :

Ne penses-tu pas que le Lord… enfin je veux dire, tu es l'un de ses plus loyaux serviteurs, il ne pourrait pas euh…arranger ça ?

Jamais !

Plié en deux, Lucius s'était redressé.

Ce serait pire que le déshonneur, l'opprobre jeté sur notre famille s'il l'apprenait ! s'horrifia Lucius.

Pendant un moment ils ne se parlèrent pas puis la belle blonde rompit ce silence devenu pesant :

Dans ce cas, je ne vois plus qu'une solution : dès demain, nous irons voir le Docteur Stickfix. Il te connaît depuis petit, tu n'as pas à avoir honte devant lui, déclara-t-elle.

Oh non, c'est impossible, je ne peux pas, je refuse d'y aller !

Lucius Malefoy ! J'ai dit que vous iriez voir le Dr Stickfix et vous irez, fin de la discussion ! »

Il fallait parfois savoir être ferme avec son mari, que diable ! Et de fait, Mr Malefoy n'ajouta mot.

« Bonjour Docteur. »

Mrs Malefoy tendit sa main gantée sur laquelle le vieil homme aux cheveux gris s'empressa de déposer un baiser.

« Je suis venue pour mon mari, expliqua-t-elle en s'écartant, laissant apparaître un Lucius tout penaud et encore plus pâle que la couleur de sa carnation naturelle.

Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Ils prirent place sur deux fauteuils de cuir beige. Le grand homme blond gardait les yeux baissés, comme intimidé.

Vous savez, je reçois d'ordinaire plutôt des enfants, dit Mr Stickfix.

L'homme reçut comme une décharge électrique à cette déclaration.

Vraiment ? s'inquiéta Lucius encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était.

Bien sûr, ce genre de hum…problème est plus fréquent chez eux. Allons, montrez-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Vas-y chéri, l'encouragea Narcissa.

Lucius, à contre cœur, enleva sa longue robe de sorcier qu'il déposa sur une chaise, puis approcha la main de sa ceinture, hésitant.

Voyons, ne fais pas l'enfant et assume tes actes ! le gronda-t-elle.

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, Mr Malefoy s'exécuta, décrocha un étui de sa ceinture et en sortit sa baguette magique, cassée en deux.

Ah, Mr Malefoy, s'exclama le Docteur, incorrigible à ce que je vois ! Cela doit bien faire la quinzième fois depuis la première que vous avez tenu une baguette, que je répare celle-ci. Au moins je peux compter sur vous pour ne jamais me retrouver au chômage. Alors, que s'est-il passé cette fois ? Un balourd de vos amis s'est malencontreusement assis sur votre baguette ? Vous vous êtes pris pour Charlie Watts (nda : batteur des Rolling Stones) ou votre grand-tante s'en est servie pour manger des nouilles chinoises ?

L'air sévère de Stickfix n'avait cessé de grandir et Lucius Malefoy, comme le petit garçon qu'il avait été, n'était pas loin de la crise d'angoisse.

Non, c'est lors d'un combat en duel, entraînement… balbutia-t-il, inaudible.

Enfin, soupira le Docteur, ce n'est pas à votre âge qu'on vous changera et si votre père n'a pas réussi à vous apprendre à faire attention à vos affaires, personne ne le pourra ! Laissez-la moi et revenez la chercher demain.

Merci Docteur. »

Les Malefoy sortirent du cabinet et refermèrent la porte sur eux. Une plaque y était accrochée :

**« Docteur Alfred Stickfix – Doctorat et diplôme en réparation d'objets magiques. Spécialité : baguettes magiques. »**


End file.
